Escena
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: La família Creevey lee El Profeta y encuentra el artículo del registro de hijos de muggles. Los cuuatro intentan encontrar una solución al inminente problema.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto ""A la caza" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Colin estruja El Profeta entre sus manos y se lo pasa a su padre y a su hermano para que lo lean a la vez. Su padre acaba de llegar de repartir leche y aún desprende ese particular olor de la leche recién ordeñada que a Dennis siempre le trae el recuerdo del hogar.

El señor Creevey acaba de leer el artículo antes que su hijo y no parece nada contento, pega un puñetazo en la mesa y suelta un par de improperios. Cuando Dennis acaba de leer, blanco como el papel, le pasa la página a su madre: _Registro de hijos de muggles: el Ministerio está llevando a cabo un estudio sobre los que atienden a esa denominación para entender mejor cómo llegaron a poseer secretos mágicos._

-Si lo hubiera sabido nunca os hubiera dejado ir a ese colegio… -Colin parece más horrorizado por el arrepentimiento de su padre que por el hecho de que los traten como a las vacas de la granja y Dennis está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no hace caso a nadie. –Qué clase de sociedad deja a los niños en lugares como el Hogwarts ese. Tendría que haberlo imaginado después del primer año de Colin… -su padre parece estar hablando con sí mismo y aunque Colin quiere rebatirle, no encuentra las palabras para hacerlo:

-¡Papá!

A su lado, Dennis parece despertar de su ensueño.

-¿Qué crees que pasará si no tenemos ningún pariente mago? – pregunta Dennis a su hermano mayor.

Colin parpadea para mirar a su hermano y ese año que se llevan nunca le ha parecido una diferencia tan grande.

-Lo siento, Dennis. –Colin mira a su hermano y luego a su padre. –Prefiero no pensar en ello.

Su madre deja el periódico en la mesa y respira hondo antes de levantarse:

-Voy a llamar a mi madre.

Su padre esconde la cara detrás de sus callosas manos.

-¿Cómo se esconde uno de un mago?

Ni Colin ni Dennis saben la respuesta. La mujer desaparece de la cocina y el lechero decide cambiar la pregunta.

-Vale, vale. ¿Cómo podrían encontraros?

Los dos se lo piensan durante un rato y aunque a Dennis se le ocurren muchas maneras, prefiere no poner voz a ninguna de ellas.

-¡Con la magia! –Exclama Colin.

-Sí. –Contesta su padre. –Muy bien, Colin. Felicidades.

-¡No, no! –Las manos de Colin no paran quietas encima de la mesa, se las retuerce y juega con sus dedos. –Lo que intento decir que los menores tenemos un detector de magia o algo así que cuando hacemos magia fuera del colegio se activa y les da nuestra dirección.

-Bien, -dice su padre, aunque de bien no tiene nada. Al final, resuelto después de escuchar durante unos minutos de escuchar el murmullo de su mujer al teléfono, añade. –Entonces no hagáis más magia.

Colin abre la boca horrorizado, a su lado Dennis sigue como si le hubieran dicho que mañana volvería a salir el sol, intentando esconder de su hermano el alivio que siente por tener una excusa de no tener que volver a usar la magia.

Su madre elige ese momento para volver a la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos y manos temblorosas. Dennis se levanta para abrazarla, puesto que los otros dos hombre de la familia han decido simplemente quedarse mirándola incómodos.

-Lo tenemos, -dice la mujer antes de soltar un gemido.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos, cariño? –El señor Creevey parece reaccionar y coge las manos de su mujer, intentando infundirle valor con el gesto.

-Mi madre, -contesta ella, empezando a hipar.- Dice que su abuela… -La mujer no puede aguantar más el llanto y las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas, tiene que respirar antes de volver a hablar.

Dennis le da un beso en la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarla y se pregunta si decirle que todo estará bien será correcto, no está del todo seguro de si sería una mentira y a su padre no le gustan las mentiras, ni siquiera las piadosas. Su madre aspira con fuerza y mira a los tres hombres de su vida, tiene que decirlo ya.

-He llamado a mi madre y le he preguntado… He intentado ser lo más disimulada que he podido aunque creo que sospecha algo…

Colin se ha levantado para acercarse más a su madre, inseguro de que hacer.

-La abuela me ha dicho que mi tatarabuela siempre le contaba historias de un mundo mágico y de varitas de madera. –Los tres hombres están sorprendidos y ella decide seguir hablando, -me ha dicho que decía que ella era un Quid o algo así.

-¿Un quid? –Dennis y su padre abren la boca por la palabra desconocida, la mujer se levanta a coger un poco de papel para sonarse los mocos.

Colin, en cambio, abre la boca sorprendido:

-¡Un Squib! –Colin salta a abrazar a su madre y Dennis le da otro beso en su mejilla, comprendiendo de pronto la emoción de su hermano.

Sus padres les miran extrañados, sin acabar de entender que es lo que les pasa a sus hijos.

-Eso es perfecto, mamá.

* * *

En realidad estaba escribiendo una historia más larga y esto solo es una escana (por eso lo del título, es que soy muy imaginativa para eso XD), pero debido a razones, que no me apetecía, vamos, decidí que sería mejor si se quedava de esta manera, por lo menos así es más esperanzador que la historia original, que incluía muertes y torturas psicologicas varias... Pues eso, nada, un placer.


End file.
